The blood of heroes
by hannibal1996
Summary: Mindy escapes New York after the events of Kick-ass 2. She comes to Chamberlaine and meets a person called Carrie but as Mindys past starts to catch up with her she discovers something about Carrie that will change everything. Contains violence and swearing.
1. A new home

**Hello and welcome. I wrote this story hoping to do a Carrie crossover trilogy and this is the second one following my Doctor Who crossover. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and please enjoy.**

The blood of heroes chapter 1: A new home

It had been a long night for Mindy. She had spent the majority of the night travelling cross country. She wasn't to sure where she would go but she knew she had to go somewhere. She had to leave New York to protect Marcus and Dave because she would just cause more trouble. She was approaching a place called Chamberlaine and she was tired. Being tired and driving a motorcycle was never a good idea. She pulled over at a local motel and decided to spend the night there.

''I need a room.'' Mindy said as she walked up to the receptionist. He was reading a magazine most likely something a tad too old for a minor like her.

''Are you eighteen?'' The receptionist asked. He looked at her but she could tell he was drinking by the way he smelt so he wouldn't be a problem.

''Now.'' Mindy snapped. She then gave him a glare which sent a chill down his spine. The receptionist gulped.

''Room thirteen. Upstairs on the left.'' The receptionist said as he gave her the key. His hand was shaking and Mindy took the key and walked off.

It had been a long night for Carrie. She had spent a few hours in the prayer closet and now she was hungry and terrified. She was desperate for the toilet though to the point in which she had to crack, that still didn't stop her mother Margaret leaving her in there for another hour.

''Have you finished your homework?'' Margaret asked.

''Yes momma.'' Carrie replied not wanting to upset her even more.

''Good night.'' Margaret said as she closed the door. Carrie got chills by the way she said it, as if she was Hannibal Lecter saying goodnight to Clarice.

''Good night.'' Carrie replied. She was shaking but also really tired.

Mindy had woken up the next day and decided to go for a run. Since she didn't have her personal gym anywhere near a run would have to do. She managed to raid one of her safehouses and got some clothes and supplies. This was good because then she wouldn't be running in her costume which would draw suspicion. She was running through town and noticed something she really didn't like. Three people were starting on a girl.

Carrie had spent the morning like every other. She woke up and showered then had breakfast. She never slept in because according to Margaret it was a sin. She left the house relatively early and started to walk to school. She loved the walk but that doesn't mean it didn't have its dangers. Chris Hargensen was one of them. She and her friends loved to torment Carrie and had done it since they first met.

''Hey freak, how are you doing?'' Chris asked as she and two of her friends walked up to Carrie. They surrounded her and wouldn't let Carrie escape.

''Please I just want to get to school.'' Carrie said. She didn't want any trouble but it seemed trouble wanted her, in the form of Chris.

''What are you reading there? Seems boring.'' Chris said as she took Carries books.

''Please I need them.'' Carrie said. She really didn't want this.

''Fair enough. Here.'' Chris said. She handed Carrie the books but then pushed her over. The girls started to laugh.

''Oh my god that is hilarious. I mean pushing over a defenseless girl because why the fuck not, it really is funny. Do you know what would be even funnier, pushing someone like me over.'' Mindy had no idea what she was doing, she wasn't planning on doing this anymore but her hero instinct kicked in.

''And who are you supposed to be?'' Chris asked.

''Your worst nightmare bitch.'' Mindy said but she was more Hit-girl now.

Chris was angry now. She threw a punch but Mindy caught it, twisted her arm, kicked her leg and then threw her to the ground.

''You are dead, do your hear me. My daddy is very powerful.'' Chris yelled as she got up. Chris and her friends ran away. Chris was the most embarrassed but nobody would notice...hopefully.

''Thanks.'' Carrie said. Mindy helped her up.

''It really isn't a problem. I'm used to those kind of people.'' Mindy replied.

''Well school is about to start, did you want to walk there.'' Carrie said. She was terrified of Mindys response. They had just met and they didn't know each others names.

''I don't go to school, I haven't been enrolled. Not really sure if I want to.'' Mindy said.

''Oh ok.'' Carrie said. She was disappointed but expected it.

''Oh come on, grow a pair. I need to get to know the area so would you show me the area later.'' Mindy said. Carrie was surprised by that she wanted to meet up.

''Sure I will see you after school. I'm Carrie by the way.'' Carrie said. She was nervous because it could have been a prank.

''Mindy, I will see you after school.'' Mindy said. They both parted ways. Mindy wanted to know the place better but she wanted to find a place she could turn into a base for now.

Chris had spent the day avoiding Carrie and Carrie had done her best to avoid everyone else. Mindy had just spent the day at the motel trying to cover her tracks but something came up which wasn't good. Someone had filmed her beat up Chris.

Carrie met up with Mindy after school.

''What would you like to see?'' Carrie asked as she walked up to Mindy.

''Just the sites oh and some spooky ass places where most people would be to pussy to go.'' Mindy said. She started to laugh and Carrie smirked. Carrie knew just the place.

Carrie took Mindy to a place on the edge of town. It was a derelict church that no one went to, the building was falling apart and there were rumours it was haunted.

''They say it is haunted, not even the addicts will go there.'' Carrie said. The wall around it was falling apart.

''Sounds like the sort of place that would be good to hang out.'' Mindy said. She jumped over the wall and Carrie followed.

''Why do you want to hang out here?'' Carrie asked out of curiosity. She had been there a few times and it didn't really scare her.

''I like the solitude, don't worry you can come down but I don't like to be disturbed.'' Mindy said. Carrie understood.

Chris D'amico was recovering in hospital. His limbs had been ripped apart by a shark. He was really angry and blood thirsty. A shadowy figure walked in. The person was wearing a black suit and their face was hidden in the darkness.

''You requested my assistance.'' The shadowy figure said.

''Hit-girl, I want her dead. Ten million if you can bring me her head on a fucking silver platter.'' Chris said. The shadowy figure placed a business card on the table and left ignoring Chris' comments about how he wanted it done.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Did I write the characters well? Who is this mysterious figure? What would you like to see next? Until next time, have fun.**


	2. First blood

**Hello and welcome. I wrote this story hoping to do a Carrie crossover trilogy and this is the second one following my Doctor Who crossover. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and please enjoy.**

The blood of heroes chapter 2: First blood.

Mindy was doing chin ups in the church. She had managed to move some things into the derelict church and it was becoming like a home to her. She had managed to take down the videos of her beating up Chris, which was the last thing she needed.

Carrie had gone round there from time to time but she wasn't really allowed to leave the house.

''So tell her you are at a church, the perfect lie has some truth in it.'' Mindy explained.

''I can't lie to her.'' Carrie replied.

''Why the fuck not?'' Mindy asked. Carrie was still shocked by her language.

''I just can't, its a sin.'' Carrie replied and Mindy laughed.

''I once killed a guy with an ice pick, in summer.'' Mindy said. Carrie just gave her a look.

''I better go.'' Carrie said. She did not want to be creeped out anymore.

''See you.'' Mindy said.

Carrie managed to get home. Margaret walked up to her as soon as she walked in.

''Where have you been little girl?'' Margaret asked. She looked at her with cold dead eyes and had a poker face which would make James Bond cry.

''I was just helping out a friend.'' Carrie said. It was true, she was helping Mindy out with setting up her equipment.

''With what?'' Margaret asked. Her voice was so sharp it would pierce Carries skin.

''She has just moved in and I was helping her unpack.'' Carrie said. She was nervous.

''Dinner will be ready in half an hour. Do your prayers.'' Margaret said. Carrie let out a breath of relief.

Chris and Billy were walking down the street. Billy was drinking beer and Chris was texting on her phone. A man in a suit walked up to them. He was taller than Billy and seemed to have more muscles. He had a thick stubble and pitch black hair. He appeared to have a few scars on his face.

''Who are you supposed to be?'' Billy asked. He was a little drunk and the man just smiled.

''I was hoping you would be able to help me. I'm looking for a girl, around average height with blonde hair. She would have arrived here recently.'' The man said. He had a deep threatening voice.

''Sounds like that new girl who hangs around with Carrie.'' Chris said. She was still embarrassed about what had happened

''Yeah the one who beat you up.'' Billy said. He started to chuckle a little.

''Shut up.'' Chris said as she lightly shoved him. This made him laugh more.

''Do you know where she lives?'' The man asked.

''No and why should we tell you.'' Billy said.

''Because I will give you a hundred each if you can tell me where she is.'' The man said.

''A hundred and fifty and you have a deal.'' Billy said. The man glared at him.

''Fine but for everyday you don't find her, I take off five dollars.'' The man replied.

''Deal.'' Billy said and the two shook hands. The man handed Billy a business card.

The next day Carrie was walking towards the church in which Mindy was staying. Billy was sat in his car watching her. He started to follow her until he saw where she was heading. Everybody had heard different rumours about the church.

Carrie walked in and Mindy was cleaning out a gun.

''You seem to have more everyday.'' Carrie said as she saw Mindy clean as gun. There were several guns in the background.

''I like them. This is one serious piece of kit though, Glocks are some of the best guns.'' Mindy said as she put it down.

''So what is with the guns anyway?'' Carrie asked.

''My daddy used to train me with all this stuff, I guess I'm kind of used to it.'' Mindy said.

''Why did he stop?'' Carrie asked. She noticed the past tense in what Mindy said.

''He died.'' Mindy said. Carrie could see the pain in her eyes.

''If it is any consolation, I never knew my daddy as well.'' Carrie said.

Billy was in his car outside. He took out the business card and dialled the number on the card.

''I found this girl you were looking for.'' Billy said.

''Where is she?'' The man asked.

''The abandoned church outside of town.'' Billy said.

''Excellent. I will redial this number when you are ready to be paid. Get out of there now.'' The man said. Billy drove off.

Carrie had gone home and Mindy was starting to get tired. It was getting late and everything was packed up. Mindy made the usual two mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows, it was something she did ever since her father, BIg Daddy died.

A van pulled up outside and a man walked out. He was in a military outfit with a balaclava. He had an AK47 and a machete. He walked up to the abandoned church and two men who looked identical to him followed.

''What do we do?'' One of them asked.

''Just shoot up the place I think.'' The other one said.

''Make sure your cameras are working.'' The one in front pointed out. The others adjusted their shoulder cameras.

The three men walked in.

''Looks like the batcave.'' One of them said.

''Meets Hannibal Lectors house and Deadpools apartment.'' Another one said.

Mindy walked up behind one of them men and put a knife in his neck. Mindy then shot another one of the guys.

''What the fuck.'' The last man yelled. He started to shoot for her but missed. Mindy took cover.

''Who the fuck are you supposed to be?'' Mindy asked. She had a pistol and was concerned about ammo.

The man ran out of bullets and Mindy took her opportunity to shoot him in the chest.

''You little bitch.'' The man spat out as the blood poured out of him.

''Who sent you?'' Mindy asked. She picked up a bullet shell and put it in his bullet wound.

''His name is the dead hunter.'' The man screamed. Mindy then snapped his neck.

''What a shit name.'' Mindy said to herself.

The dead hunter was sat in his office. He watched the ordeal on his laptop through a link from the soldiers shoulder cameras.

''Very good Hit-Girl, very good.'' The dead hunter smiled.

Carrie was in her room after spending an hour in the closet. She was tired and hungry. She started to think. She was really angry and in pain and then it happened. A glass fell off the dresser.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I would like to thank all of my reviewers. Do you like this villain? What will Mindy do now that she has been found? Has Carrie discovered her powers? For exclusive updates follow me Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	3. The incident

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Carrie or Hit-Girl.**

The blood of heroes chapter 3: The incident.

Hit-Girl was standing on a rooftop. She was looking for someone. A man ran up to her with a baseball bat. He was accompanied by three other men. She took out her staff with katana blades attached to it and stabbed one of them.

''What the hell.'' One of them screamed. A man swung his baseball bat but Hit-Girl chopped it in half with her staff. She engaged in a fight with two of them which resulted in them being cut up. The last one ran away but Hit-Girl pulled out a glock and shot him.

''What a peice of shit.'' Hit-Girl said to herself. She was then hit by a bullet and knocked to the ground. She ran for cover whilst two bullets missed her. She counted at least three snipers on another builder.

Several smoke grenades went off and soldiers approached. Mindy emptied her gun killing at least eight men and cut up four. She was trying to avoid the snipers She used her staff to lift one guy in the air and cut him in half. She was trying as hard as she could but but hit again by a sniper. She managed to take down two more guys before letting off a smoke grenade.

Hit-Girl started to run. She threw two grenades which took down several men and kept running. She was hit by one more sniper bullet which knocked her to the ground. She managed to crawl into cover. She wasn't to injured thanks to her bullet proof jacket. She walked up to a fire exit staircase and climbed down. It wasn't a far journey to her motorbike.

Hit-Girl got back to the church. She had managed to cover her tracks and made it look like she was no longer hiding there. The wounds weren't to bad and could easily be fixed.

''What a bunch of assholes.'' Hit-Girl said to herself.

The Dead Hunter was in his office. He was looking at the footage he just got from the rooftop fight.

''Very out of character Hit-Girl. Some might say victory is defeating you.'' He said as he inspected the footage. He had used hit men to attack her several times and this was the only time she was forced to retreat.

Carrie had woken up the next morning. She was still a little shaken from last night but she was fine. She started to get ready for school. It was going to be a long day, she had water sports.

Carrie was in the pool. She had her black swimsuit on and her shower cap so her hair wouldn't get wet. They were playing water volleyball, she just stayed at the side. The came over to her once but she was hesitant. The only other incident was when Chris had spoke to her, well insulted but she was used to that.

Carrie was in the showers now. That is when it happened, when she was showering. She was in the shower and there was an unusual feeling running down her leg. She went to inspect it and that is when her heart sunk. There was blood. She had no idea what was happening, why was it happening? Was this blood? The water made it look like there was more of it than there actually was but to Carrie there were gallons of it. She started to scream.

''HELP.'' Carrie screamed repeatedly. She managed to get a towel on her but that quickly became covered in blood.

''Don't freak, freak. Just use one of these.'' A girl said laughing. She threw a tampon at her.

''Just plug it up and you will be fine.'' Another girl said. Carrie had no idea what this meant.

''Its only your period.'' A girl said.

''I'm bleeding to death.'' Carrie replied. She was desperate. What was happening? What did she do?

''You have been on your period before haven't you?'' One of Chris's friends asked.

''Just plug it up.'' Chris said as she threw a tampon at her. The dispenser was broken so they just took several out and started throwing them.

''Plug it up, plug it up.'' The girls chanted. Miss Desjardin burst in and ran over to Carrie. The rest was just a blur. The light started to flicker and eventually smashed.

Carrie was taken home an hour later. She was traumatised and angry. Margaret had taken her home and they went in.

''So you are a woman now?'' Margaret asked. She was as cold as always but this was different. She sounded angry at herself, like she failed.

They had started to argue about Margaret not telling Carrie about the menstrual cycle.

''I don't want to pray. I want to know why you wouldn't tell me. I needed to know.'' Carrie said but Margaret didn't listen. She only paid attention to the part where Carrie wouldn't pray.

''Get in your closet.'' Margaret said. They started to argue some more but Carrie ended up in the closet for several hours. She caved in after her bladder felt like it was going to explode. She started to scream and then the door cracked.

Mindy had waited outside the school for an hour. Carrie was never normally late.

''Did you hear about Creepy Carrie, apparently she freaked out when she had her first period.'' A guy said to what looked liked his girlfriend.

''OMG that is so like Creepy Carrie.'' His girlfriend replied. Mindy just wanted to snap her neck for saying OMG and then resurrect her, kill her again for mocking her friend. Mindy deduced Carrie was at home.

Mindy then went to Carries home. Carrie was in her room crying. Mindy climbed up and managed to get in.

''Are you ok?'' Mindy asked. She was not good with all this girly stuff but she was good to her.

''They laughed at me.'' Carrie managed to say. She was still crying and she was not good at these girly things either.

''Well, tell me about it.'' Mindy said. This was painful to her, really painful. She would rather be shot by three snipers again.

''Well. I had my first period and I had no idea what it was. I freaked out and people threw tampons at me and then made fun of me.'' Carrie said. She managed to stop crying but she wanted to start again. Mindy was in shock. She had come across some really disgusting things in her life, most of which she caused but this was different. This was sick.

''Well I wont make fun of you and I will beat the shit out of those bitches.'' Mindy said.

''What?'' Carrie asked a little shocked. Her cross fell off the wall.

''Kidding, I thought that is what people do to cheer each other up.'' Mindy said. She was not joking.

Carrie had been to school the next day but didn't have to go to gym. She was avoiding everyone like usual. She was researching telekinesis, things kept moving and it was freaking her out. The day was over fairly quickly and she was walking home. She was walking home with Mindy.

''Hey, get them.'' A guy yelled. Two men ran towards them. Carrie stood in fear whilst Mindy was ready for the fight.

She fought the two of them but a flashbang went off. They were both disorientated. Five armed men came at them.

''Ok you cunts. Lets see what you got.'' Mindy said. She knew she had her six shooter and she really wanted to use it. She noticed a CCTV camera that could get her found out if she used the gun.

''Ok. Lets see how you work with your guard down.'' The Dead Hunter said to himself.

The armed men aimed their guns and were ready to fire.

''Leave us alone.'' Carrie screamed and used her power to push them back knocking them unconscious. Carrie started to feel dizzy and weak, it had taken it out of her.

''Are you ok?'' Mindy asked. A man jumped down. He was dressed in black and grey. He wore a hood with a mask to conceal his face. He had a sword ready and a pistol. This guy was something else.

''Finally, we meet.'' He said. His voice was scrambled.

''Let me guess. The Angel of Death?'' Mindy asked. She thought the suit looked really weird.

''Actually, I'm the Dead Hunter.'' He said. Mindy was ready for this.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I would like to thank all of my reviewers. Do you like this villain? Did you like the fights? What should happen next? For exclusive updates follow me Hannibal_1996 where I have a picture of The Dead Hunter incase you were wondering what he looked like. Until next time, have fun.**


	4. Heroes reunited

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Carrie or Hit-Girl.**

The blood of heroes chapter 4: Heroes reunited

Carrie was starting to fall unconscious, she was exhausted. Mindy was stood there with the Dead Hunter.

''Nice outfit.'' Mindy said.

''Thank you.'' The Dead Hunter replied. He pulled out a pistol and shot the CCTV camera, ''I thought we could do with some privacy.''

Mindy ran at him and started to punch him. He blocked most of her punches and then kicked her. She went back a few meters.

''Fuck.'' Mindy said. Her chest really hurt.

''I've been studying you miss McCready. I know your every move.'' The Dead Hunter said. He took out his sword and started to swing it in the air. Mindy took out her pistol and fired a shot but the bullet hit the sword.

''Just die.'' Mindy said as she emptied the gun at him. The bullets were nothing against his armour. This guy required more than a small six shooter.

The Dead Hunter started swinging his sword and trying to stab Mindy but she managed to dodge them. She kicked him back and went to kick him again. The Dead Hunter jumped to the side and slashed Mindy. It was a small cut but enough to be a disadvantage.

''Are you ready now?'' The Dead Hunter said as he took his gun out. He put it to Mindys head. Carrie managed to gather enough strength to wake up.

''Go away.'' Carrie screamed. She used the last bit of strength she had to push the Dead Hunter back and onto the ground. He stood up and let off a flash bang. He then disappeared.

''Carrie.'' Mindy said as she ran over to an unconscious Carrie.

The Dead Hunter was in his office. He was not happy.

''This White girl is something else. I have fought mercenaries and special forces operatives but not her, nothing like her.'' The Dead Hunter said. He was still in his armour but had his hood down. His face was hidden in the darkness where only his eyes were visible.

''What should we do?'' One of his soldiers asked.

''Target her. We attack her pressure point. We use this White girl to get to her but under no circumstances is she to be harmed.'' The Dead Hunter said.

Carrie woke up in her room. She had a huge headache and her stomach hurts.

''I'm sorry. I thought, I didn't think.'' Mindy said. She was sitting by her bed.

''I'm the one who should be sorry.'' Carrie said. She was referring to her telekinetic powers.

''What did you do?'' Mindy asked. She couldn't believe what she had seen.

''I don't know. If I concentrate hard enough I can move things with my mind.'' Carrie explained. It made no sense to her either.

''Do you know what that means?'' Mindy asked.

''What are you on about?'' Carrie asked.

''I'm a superhero but I have no powers. You have powers, we can work together.'' Mindy sounded really enthusiastic, Carrie was not.

''I can't do anything like that.'' Carrie said. She wasn't an X-man or Avenger she was just a girl in her eyes.

''Thats the thing, you can.'' Mindy said. She was struggling to convince Carrie.

''I'm not that powerful.'' Carrie explained.

''I saw what you did.'' Mindy said. She remembered what she did to the mercenaries.

''Did you see what it did to me?'' Carrie said. She was in pain and she had fallen unconscious.

''But what if we train you. I mean do you think Superman could do all that fancy shit when he started off.'' Mindy explained. This had just gone over Carries head.

''I don't know if I can. I mean how do you do it?'' Carrie asked.

''Let me be honest. I have lost more than I have gained because of this but it is something I have to do.'' Mindy explained. She had lost so many people and it did hurt her.

''I can't.'' Carrie said. Mindy understood.

''Well if you ever change your mind, tell me.'' Mindy said. She then climbed out of the window. Carrie was upset.

The next morning Chris and several of her friends were hanging around outside the school. Mindy walked up to them. She knew Carrie didn't want her to do anything since the shower incident but what happened was wrong.

''Ready for round two bitch?'' Chris asked as Mindy approached.

''I'm going to enjoy this.'' Mindy said as she walked up to her.

''Eat shit like creepy Carrie.'' Chris said. Mindy punched her underneath the throat. Chris' friends then started to join in. Mindy managed to take them down easily. This was nothing to her. She then tackled Chris to the ground and punched her several times. She then put a tampon in her hand.

''Eat shit bitch.'' Mindy said before walking off. The girls were unconscious on the floor.

Carrie was at school. She didn't have to go to gym so she was looking up telekinesis. She found a few videos and books but nothing that really helped her out. She found an article which seemed to help.

Carrie watched this video of a man lifting things with his mind. She found an article about a guy who witnessed a man move a car with his mind. This was amazing, Carrie really hoped to be able to do these things one day.

Carrie had taken out several books and was walking down the corridor. Miss Desjardin walked up to her.

''Hey Carrie. How have you been?'' She asked.

''I've been alright. I have just been catching up on some work.''

''I see you have taken an interest in telekinesis. The story goes your dad was a bit of a magician.'' Miss Desjardin said.

''Really?'' Carrie asked. She never knew that.

''Yeah Mr Judeh from Geography has been here for years and said he once went to one of your dads late night magic shows at the bar.'' Miss Desjardin explained.

''What did he say?'' Carrie asked. She always wanted to know more about her father.

''He was very drunk but very good. Go and ask him in your next free period.'' Miss Desjardin said. Carrie had heard he liked to drink but this was news to her.

''Thank you.'' Carrie said. She then walked off to find Mr Judeh.

Carrie walked up to Mr Judeh's office.

''Hello, how can I help?'' Mr Judeh asked as Carrie walked in.

''I was told you knew about my father, Ralph White.'' Carrie said. Mr Judeh started to think and then smiled.

Mindy was at the trainstation. She had been there for a few minutes and the right train eventually arrived. A man walked up to her.

''Why am I here?'' The man asked.

''Come on Dave. I need you, stop being a pussy.'' Mindy said.

''I have really missed you.'' Dave replied as if he was joking. He had missed her.

''I have missed you as well.'' Mindy said.

''So what is new with you?'' Dave asked.

''Some guy wants me dead. Same old thing but I discovered something.'' Mindy explained.

''What?'' Dave asked.

''I made friends with a girl.'' Mindy said.

''Seriously?'' Dave interrupted. He started to laugh and Mindy just galred at him.

''With telekinesis.'' Mindy said and Daves jaw dropped.

''Your father was a good man at heart but he sometimes had a funny way of showing it. He used to perform magic tricks with the beer glasses.'' Mr Judeh explained to Carrie.

''Do you know what happened to him?'' Carrie asked.

''I think he died in a construction accident but his body was never found. Sorry'' Mr Judeh said.

''Thank you.'' Carrie said as she walked out. She felt like crying.

Mindy and Dave were hanging out in the church. Carrie walked in, she was still depressed about earlier.

''Hey Carrie. I would like you to meet my friend Dave Lizewski or Kick-Ass.'' Mindy introduced Dave.

''It is a pleasure to meet you.'' Dave said as he shook Carries hand.

''What's up?'' Mindy asked. She noticed Carrie was depressed.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I would like to thank all of my reviewers. Kick-Ass will only be in it for a few chapter. Would you like to know more about the Dead Hunters past? Will he get hold of Carrie? If you have any questions please say and remember I post updates on my twitter so if you want to see any then my name is on my profile. Until next time, have fun.**


	5. Stephen

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Carrie or Hit-Girl. I am busy tomorrow so that is why I am uploading a day early.**

The blood of heroes chapter 5: Stephen

Carrie, Mindy and Dave were in the abandoned church. Carrie was depressed.

''I just, I, its complicated.'' Carrie said.

''You can tell me, what happened?'' Mindy asked. She was trying to sound like a friend but struggled.

''Its about my father. I never knew him and I had no idea what happened to him but I found that he was actually dead.'' Carre explained.

''Surely you would have known.'' Dave said.

''It feels weird when it comes from someone else.'' Carrie said.

''Trust me I know what it feels when it comes to fathers.'' Mindy said.

They were there for a few hours but eventually Carrie had to go home. Carrie walked into her house. Margaret was there talking to a man. He was tall and well built. His hair was a very dark blonde with grey sides. His face was slightly tanned.

''She can never know.'' The man said to Margaret.

''Know what?'' Carrie asked. Margarets attention instantly went to Carrie. Margaret seemed a little shocked.

''Where have you been?'' Margaret asked, she was trying to move the attention away from their discussion. Carrie froze for a moment.

''I was at the church I help out at, do you remember?'' Carrie explained. Margaret accepted this excuse.

''Sorry, its been a busy day. This here is Mr.'' Margaret started to introduce.

''Dolan, Stephen Dolan.'' Stephen said as he shook Carries hand.

''It is nice to meet you.'' Carrie said. She was a little nervous.

''Please join us.'' Stephen said. Carrie sat down. Margaret handed her some caramel tea.

''So Stephen, where have you been working lately?'' Margaret asked.

''I have been working around. I found myself working in Mexico recently for a few weeks. Oh sorry, Carrie, me and your mother knew each other in school.'' Stephen explained.

''Really? What was she like?'' Carrie asked. Margaret went a little red and Stephen smiled.

''She was...She knew what she was doing all the time and always had to be right.'' Stephen said. He and Carrie started to laugh whilst Margaret looked embarrassed.

''I remember you used to do the most amazing tricks.'' Margaret said.

''She's right. Here let me show you.'' Stephen said. He put his tea down and made the cup move across the table. The thought hit Carrie.

''That's quite a trick.'' Carrie said. He must have been telekinetic.

''Carrie dear it is getting late. I think it is time you get ready for bed.'' Margaret said.

''Ok momma. Goodnight. Goodnight Mr. Dolan.'' Carrie said.

''Please call me Stephen and goodnight.'' Stephen said.

''Goodnight.'' Margaret said and Carrie left. Stephen and Margaret waited a few minutes so they knew Carrie was in bed.

''She really is growing up. Turning into a fine woman.'' Stephen said as he picked up his cup of tea.

''Oh shut up. If you cared so much you would have stayed.'' Margaret snapped.

''Well I see your religious views have certainly escalated.'' Ralph said as he picked up a cross.

''It protects us from devils like you.'' Margaret said.

''Your god won't protect you.'' Stephen said.

''Shes my daughter.'' Margaret said.

''Shes also mine.'' Stephen snapped.

''You ran out on her, on us.'' Margaret. Stephen smiled.

''I should have stayed. If I did then you wouldn't lock her in a cupboard like the bitch you are.'' Stephen hissed.

''You raped me Ralph.'' Margaret pointed out. She was trying to change the conversation topic.

''I didn't hear you asking me to stop.'' Stephen pointed out.

''Just leave.'' Margaret said.

''She's my daughter. I intend on staying close to her.'' Stephen said as he left.

Carrie was in bed. She didn't hear the commotion. Margaret walked into her room crying.

Mindy and Dave were in the church.

''Right Mindy I managed to get hold of these.'' Dave said as he handed Mindy a folder.

''What are they?'' Mindy asked. She was eating a chinese take-out.

''Files on this Dead Hunter dude.'' Dave said. Mindy took them and started to flick through.

Mindy looked through the files that showed a few pictures of the Dead Hunter over the years.

''Afghanistan, Iraq, Syria. Mindy this guy is rumoured to have killed a North Korean general. Are you sure about this?'' Dave asked. This guy seemed to scare Mindy a little but she knew she could take him on.

''I can take him on, is there anything about names?'' Mindy asked.

''Loads but all fake. This guy is Deathstroke meets you.'' Dave said.

''Why is he here?'' Mindy asked.

''Rumour has it Chris D'Amico hired him.'' Dave said. He still didn't believe he was alive after being attacked by that shark.

''What a mother fucker.'' Mindy said. The two started to smile.

''So is this what you have been doing?'' Dave said as he looked around the abandoned church.

''Yeah. Carrie has helped me set up this place.'' Mindy said.

''She seems like a good person.'' Dave said. They had only briefly met but he liked her.

''So how is New York doing without me?'' Mindy asked.

''Well I have been working on getting rid off Motherfuckers crime ring, it was bigger than we thought.'' Dave said.

''Well you seem to be doing well.'' Mindy said.

''Still not the same without you.'' Dave said.

''Dude I kissed you once so don't get all mushy on me, do people still think you are a paedophile?'' Mindy asked. She remembered the time everyone thought she dumped him.

''Yeah.'' Dave said. The two started to laugh.

''Well you did kiss me, you weren't exactly pulling back.'' Mindy said. Dave started to blush.

''Have you kissed anyone since?'' Dave asked.

''No, have you?'' Mindy asked. She raised an eyebrow.

''No I haven't.'' Dave said. He was trying to flirt but wasn't sure it was working.

''God I've missed you.'' Mindy said. She then kissed him.

Margaret was in Carries room. It was late and Carrie was tired but Margaret looked devastated.

''Stephen seemed nice.'' Carrie said.

''That man is dangerous. Do not trust him little girl.'' Margaret said.

''Who is he?'' Carrie asked.

''A ghost.'' Margaret said.

The next day Carrie was walking to school with Mindy and Dave. The two were only walking her there.

''You beat up Chris again?'' Carrie asked.

''Well punches were thrown...Mainly by me.'' Mindy said. She and Dave started to laugh whilst Carrie looked shocked.

''Have you guys noticed that you look a little similar?'' Dave asked. He was trying to change the conversation topic.

''We do not look similar.'' Mindy said.

''I haven't noticed it.'' Carrie replied.

''I'm serious are you guys cousins or something?'' Dave asked. He was laughing whilst Carrie and Mindy just looked at him.

''I will kick you ass again.'' Mindy said.

''You could be secret twins. Have you two noticed you look a little like the actress Chloe Grace Moretz?'' Dave asked.

''Hey Mindy will you do me a favour?'' Carrie asked. Carrie and Mindy opted to ignore Dave.

''What is it?'' Mindy asked. She will do it anyway no matter how insane it is.

''Stephen Dolan was at my house last night. He seemed nice but when he left momma was seriously freaked out. Do you mind looking him up?'' Carrie asked.

''Yeah sure.'' Mindy said.

Carrie walked into the school. Mindy and Dave walked off.

Mindy and Dave were back in the church looking up Stephen.

''Who is he?'' Mindy asked.

''He is a businessman who travels all around the world. Look at that though.'' Dave said. He was reading off the computer screen.

''What is it?'' Mindy asked.

''Stephen Dolan is not his real name. Most of these records are fake.'' Dave said.

''Then who is he?'' Mindy asked.

''And what does he want with Carrie?'' Dave added. Mindy seemed a little scared.

Billy was in Stephens office.

''I want compensation.'' Billy yelled. He was angry because Chris got beat up again.

''She crossed a line.'' Stephen said.

''I'll go to the police about you.'' Billy yelled.

''Please Mr. Nolan. I have a file all about you.'' Stephen said. He turned his TV on and it showed several photos of Billy committing random acts of violence and kissing several girls.

''How did you get those?'' Billy asked. He looked in shock since he deleted most of those photos of him and the girls. If Chris found out he cheated on her she would kill him.

''Insurance. If you or Chris ever touch Carrie again though it will be me you have to deal with.'' Stephen said. He sounded very cold but protective.

''Why do you care about that creepy bitch?'' Billy asked. Stephen stood up and walked over to a glass cabinet.

''A father must always look out for his daughter.'' Stephen said. He looked at the Dead Hunters outfit and smiled. The cabinet doors opened on their own.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I would like to thank all of my reviewers. So to sum up; Who exactly is Stephen? Is it a coincidence that Carrie and Mindy look the same? Is Mindy and Dave kissing a good thing? If you have any questions please say and remember I post updates on my twitter so if you want to see any then my name is on my profile. Until next time, have fun.**


	6. Family secrets

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Carrie or Hit-Girl. I would like to thank all my reviewers for their help and feedback.**

The blood of heroes chapter 6: Family secrets

Carrie walked into the abandoned church. Mindy had told her she had got some information on Stephen for her. She walked in and found Mindy asleep on the mattress. Dave was there with her. Carrie used this opportunity to practise her powers. She concentrated really hard and made the blanket move upwards so it covered Dave and Mindy.

Carrie walked over to a table not wanting to wake them. She turned on the computer and suddenly couldn't type what she wanted to look at. She wasn't sure if she was ready to now but she had to know. She typed in 'Ralph White' and several results came up.

The results were mainly about a man being killed in a construction accident but one result caught her eye. It was several photos of Ralph White moving things with his mind. A street magician.

''I didn't hear you come in.'' Mindy said. She took a seat next to Carrie.

''I didn't mean to wake you.'' Carrie said.

''You didn't. Dave twitches when he is asleep.'' Mindy said. They started to laugh at that fact.

''So are you two a couple or what?'' Carrie asked.

''I seriously I have no idea. I mean I wouldnt fuck him or anything but I like being around him.'' Mindy said. The two were still chuckling.

''You don't mind me using this do you?'' Carrie asked.

''Go ahead. Who are you looking at?'' Mindy said as she read the article.

''My father.'' Carrie said. Mindy understood what she was going through.

''This stuff really isn't good for you, you know. It can change the way you look at things. It can haunt you, the questions can haunt you.'' Mindy explained. Carrie did understand but the question did haunt her.

Carrie had gone home a few hours later. Dave and Mindy were looking into Stephen Dolan some more.

''Look at this.'' Dave said. He opened up a photograph of Stephen.

''What is it?'' Mindy asked. It was a picture of Stephen with her mother.

''Isn't that your mother.'' Dave asked. He had seen a photograph of her before and it was definitely her.

''I'm really fucking worried now.'' Mindy said.

Carrie was walking to the church. It was the weekend so she didn't have school which meant she could spend more time with her friends. It started to rain and got harder and harder. Carrie started to run but it was really coming down.

''You shouldn't be in the rain. You might get a cold.'' Stephen said. He was in his car driving alongside her.

''It's ok, I like the rain.'' Carrie said. She like him but was worried about him because of Margaret's reaction to him when he left.

''Just because you like it doesn't make it safe. Get in I will drive you to where you need to go.'' Ralph said. He got out to open a door for her and gestured for her to enter. She did.

''Thank you.'' Carrie said as she got in.

''Where do you need to go?'' Stephen asked.

''I'm helping out at the derelict church, could you take me there please.'' Carrie said. Stephen started to laugh.

''I don't think your mother will be too pleased if she found out you was in that building whilst it was raining. It is very dangerous.'' Stephen said. He was trying to come of as caring.

''Then I think I should go home.'' Carrie said.

''You know we haven't really been able to spend any real time together. I haven't got any plans I cannot cancel.'' Stephen said. He really wanted to spend time with her but he knew he had a job to do.

''Sure.'' Carrie said. She did want to get to know him more.

''Excellent.'' Stephen said. She could not know though, she wasn't ready and neither was he.

Mindy and Dave were walking down the street. They were planning on getting something to eat. They walked into a fast food place and got something to eat.

''So how are you feeling?'' Dave asked as he handed her, her food.

''How the hell did he know my mum?'' Mindy asked. She didn't really feel like eating but she knew she had to.

''Look I don't know who he was to your mum but you shouldn't get caught up in this.'' Dave said trying to give advice.

''For fucksake Dave I know nothing about her. Big Daddy wouldn't tell me anything about her I need to know.'' Mindy snapped.

''I'm sorry.'' Dave said.

''Shit, I'm sorry. I was out of line.'' Mindy said. Dave went to check her forehead.

''You are apologising. Are you alright?'' Dave said. Mindy knocked his hand away playfully.

''Get the fuck off me.'' Mindy said chuckling.

Carrie was at a restaurant with Stephen. She was actually enjoying herself.

''So did you know my father?'' Carrie asked. Stephen froze a little.

''Yes, he was certainly a character.'' Stephen said. He didn't know what to say.

''Did he ever do magic tricks?'' Carrie asked. Stephen was worried now, he knew what she meant.

''Of sorts. Why what do you intend on learning them?'' Stephen asked. He knew Carrie had telekinesis but he wasn't sure what she was planning to do with them.

''I was thinking about it, I'm not to sure.'' Carrie said.

''Lets go to my home. I have some things to show you.'' Stephen said.

Mindy and Dave were back at the church.

''I think we should ask him in person about this.'' Mindy said.

''I'm not to sure that is a great idea.'' Dave said.

Mindy walked over to her costume and smiled.

''Oh I think it is.'' Mindy said. She knew what she was going to do. She went to put on her outfit and Dave went to put on his.

Carrie was at Stephens place. It was a nice house and seemed very expensive. It was

clear only he lived there since he had a specific room for an office.

''Please make yourself at home but don't go into the office. The place is a nightmare.'' Stephen said.

''Ok.'' Carrie replied as she sat down. Stephen walked out of the room as he dialled someone.

Billy and Chris were in Chris' room. They were having their usual make out session.

''So I hear that Sue wants Tommy to take Carrie to the prom.'' Chris said when she finally managed to speak.

''That is good but I have something even bigger to tell you about that bitch.'' Billy said.

''Like what?'' Chris asked. She knew this would be good since he didn't often spill gossip like this.

''You know Stephen, the Dead Hunter?'' Billy asked making sure she knew who he was on about.

''Yeah.'' Chris said. She knew this was going to be great.

''He is Carries father but keep it quiet, I have a plan.'' Billy said. Chris liked this information, it was useful.

Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass had tracked Stephen to his house. They were in their uniforms and quietly broke in. Stephen was talking to Carrie and showing her several photographs of a young Margaret and Ralph. He knew she wouldn't recognise him due to how old the photos were and the fact he looked a lot different back then.

Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass broke in through a window which lead into the office. Stephen heard this.

''Stay here for a moment.'' Stephen said. He had a silenced pistol tucked into his jacket incase he needed it.

''Mindy, this is not good.'' Dave said as he looked at the Dead Hunter uniform in the glass cabinet. Stephen burst in.

''I was wondering when you would show up.'' Stephen said as he looked at the two vigilantes. He took out his pistol and took a sword off the wall.

''I want information.'' Hit-Girl asked.

''About what? It must be quick I have a guest and I am sure she would not like to walk in on this.'' Stephen said. Hit-Girl threw a photo to the ground.

''Her.'' Hit-Girl said.

''Why would you care about my sister?'' Stephen asked. He was interested now and so was she.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I would like to thank all of my reviewers. So to sum up; Are Mindy and Carrie related? Are Mindy and Dave in a relationship? Should Carrie know about Stephen? I would loved to have made Carrie and Mindy sisters but that would mean Mindy would have telekinesis as well. A new villain is going to be introduced soon so if you have any ideas please say. If you have any questions please say and remember I post updates on my twitter so if you want to see any then my name is on my profile. Until next time, have fun.**


	7. Kunoichi

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Carrie or Hit-Girl. I would like to thank all my reviewers for their help and feedback. I have made the twice a week now. Just to point out I had a typo last week, Carrie and Dave will NOT be in a relationship.**

The blood of heroes chapter 7: Kunoichi

Stephen was in the room with Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl. Carrie was in the other room, she didn't know what was happening.

''I'm going to ask you again. Why do you want to know about my sister?'' Stephen asked. Hit-Girl froze up a little.

''She can't be your sister though. That Big Daddy never mentioned you and neither did Marcus. You're a piece of shit.'' Hit-Girl said as she took out a gun.

''I think we should go.'' Kick-Ass said. He was getting worried. Hit-Girl had tears building up in her eyes.

''Then why are you trying to kill me?'' Hit-Girl asked. Stephen had put the pieces together and started to laugh.

''This is fantastic my dear. You act like you know so much but know so very little.'' Stephen said. He found this amusing but also worrying.

Hit-Girl took out her staff and went to attack Stephen. He used his sword to defend himself. She pushed him against the wall.

''How long have you known?'' Hit-Girl asked. Hit-Girl had one of the blades to his throat.

''I just found out.'' Stephen said. He used his powers to bend Hit-Girls blade. Hit-Girl then flew across the room.

''What the hell are you?'' Hit-Girl asked. Kick-Ass went to hit him but Stephen smacked his hands making him drop the rods and then punched Kick-Ass.

''If you would excuse me I have a house guest. If you would like to make your own way out.'' Stephen said. He pointed to the window and put the sword back on the wall.

''With one of your mercenary cunts?'' Hit-Girl spat out.

''With your best friend.'' Stephen said before walking back into the living room. Hit-Girl got a glimpse of Carrie.

''What was happening in there?'' Carrie asked.

''Oh that doesn't matter. Please have a drink.'' Stephen said as he walked over to his alcohol cabinet.

''I don't really drink.'' Carrie said.

''A wise decision. A can of coke then?'' Stephen said as he took out a can of coke.

''Thank you.'' Carrie said. He threw it to her and she caught it. She wasn't sure if she saw it slow down in midair but she dismissed it.

Chris was still in hospital. He was angrier than ever and was growing impatient. A japanese woman in a black suit walked in. She had black hair and her eyes looked incredibly angry

''Since the legendary Dead Hunter doesn't seem to be getting the job done so I want your ninja woman whatever she is to kill that fucking bitch Hit-Girl.'' Chris yelled. He was furious.

''Consider it done.'' The woman said before walking away.

Mindy and Dave were at the church.

''What the fuck is he going to do to Carrie'' Mindy asked. She was pacing.

''We can't break in again. He knows how you work and he has that advantage.'' Dave said.

''That guy had cameras around the house right?'' Mindy asked.

''I think so.'' Dave said. Mindy jumped onto the computer and started to hack into his security system.

Carrie was with Stephen. They were talking about their lives.

''So how is your mother coping without Ralph?'' Stephen asked.

''Well I don't really remember what she was like when he was around but she seems fine.'' Carrie explained. Stephen had a feeling of guilt build up inside of him.

''Well that is good.'' Stephen said. His phone went off and he checked it. It read 'Kunoichi has signed on'. This was not good.

''Have you ever been married?'' Carrie asked.

''Once. It wasn't the best idea I have ever had.'' Stephen said.

Stephen had a specific house for his men to get their equipment. They were staying at a motel. A propane tank burst through the window along with a grenade.

Mindy had managed to hack into Stephens security system and was watching Stephen and Carrie.

''If you do anything I will kill you.'' Mindy said. She was very worried.

A mysterious woman dressed in a pure black outfit. She resembled a ninja. She had a dark red belt and head band. She walked down the motel throwing grenades into every room. Several men burst out but the woman pulled out a gun and shot them very quickly. A man came out to fight her but she quickly broke his neck using a Ninjutsu fighting technique. She was very well trained. She continued to kill all of Dead Hunters men until there was one left. He was on his phone texting. He took a picture and she shot him.

''Lets see what you have been doing.'' The woman said. She looked at the phone. The man had sent a text of her with that pic with the message 'Kunoichi is here'.

Dave and Mindy were in the abandoned church. A police alert came up with the footage of Kunoichi.

''Oh shit, Dave you should see this.'' Mindy said. She looked at the CCTV footage of five men being killed with a katana.

''I think we should go.'' Dave said.

''That was Dead Hunters men. This asshole would be going after him and he is with Carrie. We go to her.'' Mindy said. She was still wearing her costume minus the wig and mask. She grabbed her gun.

Kunoichi was walking down the street. It was dark and she blended in well by keeping to the shadows. The red on her was dark enough to blend in. It bordered on purple. She walked up to Stephens house. She knew where he lived because she got someone to trace the number.

Stephen and Carrie were in Stephens house.

''Well it is getting late. I'm sure your mother will be getting worried. I will give her a ring explaining everything so don't worry.'' Stephen said. Carrie seemed pleased by this.

''Thanks I'm just going to.'' Carrie said.

''Spare me the thought. Second on the left remember.'' Stephen said. Carrie left the room whilst Stephen started to dial Margaret.

''Hey Margaret it is me. Its my fault Carrie isn't home yet. I have been entertaining her all day. Look I will drop her by when I can I just have something to do.'' Stephen said. He was looking out the window and saw his car door slightly open, he was worried.

Carrie walked out of the bathroom. Kunoichi appeared and threw her against the wall and had her hand over Carries mouth. She then put a knife to Carries throat.

''Be silent if you value your life'' Kunoichi said. Carrie kept silent. She was to nervous and scared to use her powers.

Hit-Girl was on her motorbike driving through the night. She was driving at nearly 80 mph.

''Mindy I found out who it is. She is called Kunoichi and she is in Stephens house.'' Dave said over the phone. He was running through the alley ways.

Stephen was in his office. He put on some body armour under his shirt and picked up a gun. He was very worried now.

''Carrie I think we should go.'' Stephen said. He walked out to find Kunoichi with a knife to Carrie's head. Stephen pointed his gun at her.

''So you are the Dead Hunter. I have heard so much about you.'' Kunoichi said. She sounded as if she respected him.

''Kunoichi, this is certainly an honor.'' Stephen said. He was very angry.

''How do you guys know each other?'' Carrie asked.

''So Dead Hunter you are a father now, what name does she know you by?'' Kunoichi asked as if she was trying to taunt him.

''By my real name.'' Stephen said.

''This is perfect Mr. White. I never knew you were a family man.'' Kunoichi said. She was laughing and had a big smirk under her mask.

''What are you on about?'' Carrie asked. She was confused. Was he her father?

''And she never knew.'' Kunoichi said. She was laughing out loud.

Hit-Girl burst in through the window and Kick-Ass kicked the back door down. They entered the living room.

''Oh shit.'' Hit-Girl said as she saw Kunoichi with Carrie. Kick-Ass was trying to catch his breathe.

''It appears the game is over before it has even begun.'' Kunoichi said as she looked at Hit-Girl.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I would like to thank all of my reviewers. So to sum up; Kunoichi is now trying to kill Mindy and Stephen, what do you think of her? Carrie knows about Stephen, what should happen? How should this fight go? If you have any questions please say and remember I post updates on my twitter so if you want to see any then my name is on my profile. Until next time, have fun.**


	8. Tommy

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Carrie or Hit-Girl. I would like to thank all my reviewers for their help and feedback. I have made the twice a week now.**

The blood of heroes chapter 8: Tommy

Kunoichi had a knife to Carries throat. Hit-Girl and Kick- Ass were in the room with Stephen. Hit-Girl and Stephen had a gun to Kunoichi.

''Get the fuck off her.'' Hit-Girl said. Kunoichi put the knife closer to Carries throat.

''Tell me my dear, do you have your father gift?'' Kunoichi asked. Carrie used her powers to push her back. Stephen ran towards Carrie and took her to the side. Kunoichi took out a pistol and shot Hit-Girl.

Kick-Ass ran over to Kunoichi and went to hit her with his rods. She managed to block them and easily took down Kick-Ass.

''Lets do this shit.'' Hit-Girl said. She started to engage in a fight with Kunoichi.

Stephen took Carrie into his office.

''Stephen what is she on about?'' Carrie asked. Stephen remained silent. He walked over to a cabinet and took out a crossbow with a few arrows. He then immediately walked out. Carrie was panicking. She was looking around and then she saw it, the Dead Hunter costume. It started to piece together now.

Stephen walked out to see Hit-Girl and Kunoichi fighting. It was a brutal fight and equally matched. Kunoichi knew more moves but Hit-Girl knew how to react to most of them. Stephen knew Kunoichi had armour on which is why he wanted his crossbow.

''Touch my daughter again you bitch.'' Stephen said. He then fired the crossbow at Kunoichi. The arrow hit her shoulder. Carrie had already run back in and heard what he had just said.

''I will return.'' Kunoichi said before jumping out of the window.

''Welcome back Mindy.'' Stephen said. He turned around and saw the face on Carrie. He felt the mass amount of guilt building up inside of him.

''You have got so much fucking explaining to do.'' Hit-Girl said.

''What is going on?'' Carrie asked.

''Kunoichi is my replacement. It turns out that the legendary Motherfucker thinks I can't get the job done.'' Stephen explained as he poured himself a glass of whisky. He looked at Carrie and Hit-Girl with guilt.

''Chris is alive?'' Kick-Ass asked.

''If you call that living.'' Stephen said. He remembered his state.

''Explain me then.'' Hit-Girl said. She was very angry.

''Your mother was called Kathleen White. She was my sister. She fucked off and married a cop whilst I went off and did my own thing.'' Stephen explained. He looked at Carrie again with guilt whilst she still had shock.

''And what was that own thing?'' Hit-Girl asked.

''I met a woman and had a daughter. Her.'' Stephen said. He pointed to Carrie.

Carrie had no idea what to think. She was terrified and confused. Carrie ran out of the house.

''I should go.'' Hit-Girl said. She left and Kick-Ass quickly followed. Stephen sat on a sofa with a whisky in his hand thinking about what had just happened. A tear went down his eye.

Carrie was running down the street. She wasn't very good at it and her shoes hurt a little. Mindy had told Dave to take her bike back to the church so she could catch up with Carrie. Mindy managed to catch up with her quickly.

''Carrie wait up please.'' Mindy said.

''What is going on? I can't, I can't handle this.'' Carrie said. It was raining hard and they were both soaking wet.

''Carrie I don't understand what is happening either. Let me walk you home.'' Mindy said. She removed her mask and wig. Carrie stopped running.

''We're cousins.'' Carrie said. She was smiling but was really out of breathe. She never really had much family other from Margaret. Even though this was a huge shock to her, the whole evening was a shock.

''I know. Dave thought we were.'' Mindy said. She was going to have to deal with all of that when she got back. She was really happy as well because she finally had some family.

''I was starting to think we were long lost sisters.'' Carrie said. She was laughing.

Carrie got home a few minutes later. She walked in and Margaret instantly hugged her.

''I'm so sorry.'' Carrie said. She knew she was in trouble but Margaret was happy to see her.

''You know what to do little girl.'' Margaret said. She still sounded stern and angry.

Carrie walked into the room and started to pray. Margaret started to cry, she knew Carrie knew.

Carrie was in school the next day. It was an ordinary day and she was a little tired. Mindy said she doesn't really want to enroll. Suddenly Tommy Ross sat on her table.

''Hey.'' Tommy said. He was being his usual confident self. Carrie had a slight crush on him but nothing too big. He did defend her in english the other day.

''Hi.'' Carrie said slowly. She was worried that this was some kind of prank.

''Telekinesis nice all, Magneto.'' Tommy said. He was pretending to move the box with his mind.

''Magneto can only move metal.'' Carrie said. She had spent so much time with Dave it was ridiculous. Tommy smirked a little.

''Would you like to go to prom with me?'' Tommy asked. Carrie froze up a little and then ran off. She was speechless.

Carrie was running down the corridor. Tommy quickly caught up to her.

''Why not?'' Tommy asked.

''Is this some kind of prank?'' Carrie asked. She was really worried that it was just going to be another prank.

''No just a night out.'' Tommy said. Carrie was tempted but ran away.

Mindy and Dave were in the church. They were having a relaxing afternoon of training which basically meant beating up Dave.

''So I knew it. I knew you had to be cousins. You looked so similar.'' Dave said as he got up.

''Oh shut up Dave. For a few minutes I thought we could be sisters.'' Mindy said. She handed him his hot chocolate with marshmallows like she and Damon used to have.

''But that would mean Dead Hunter is your father and you would have telekinesis.'' Dave explained as he started to drink the hot chocolate.

''That would be brilliant though.'' Mindy said. She started to imagine what she would be like with the powers.

''You'd be insane. Just kill anyone who breaks the law. Like Judge Dredd meets Jean Grey.'' Dave said. He was starting to laugh.

''Thats the dream.'' Mindy said. It did sound good to her.

''Do you want to know mine?'' Dave asked. He started to walk closer to her.

''Sounds interesting.'' Mindy said. The two started to kiss.

Carrie was in the girls locker room with Miss Desjardin.

''You would be beautiful.'' Miss Desjardin said. She had just convinced Carrie to go.

Carrie was walking home when Tommy Ross ran up to her.

''So you never really answered.'' Tommy said as he walked up to her.

''You promise this isn't a trick.'' Carrie said.

''I promise.'' Tommy said. Carrie wanted to say yes.

''Sure. I would love to.'' Carrie said.

''Great I will pick you up at eight.'' Tommy said. He walked away and Carrie was really happy.

Tommy was walking home. Stephen walked up behind him and used his powers to throw him against a wall.

''If you intend on hurting her or making her feel bad. Then you will deal with me.'' Stephen said.

''Who the hell are you?'' Tommy asked. He tried to break free but couldn't.

''Ghost of the father.'' Stephen said. He threw Tommy to the ground.

''This better not be a prank.'' Stephen yelled.

''I promise it isn't.'' Tommy said. He got up and ran off.

Kunoichi was standing in front of Carrie's house. She knew Carrie and Margaret were both inside doing their daily routine.

''This should draw you out.'' Kunoichi said. She pulled out a machine gun and started to fire.

Stephen was walking down the street. He heard gun shots coming from the opposite direction-Carries house. He turned around and sprinted manically. He had his gun in his hand.

Mindy was on the computer with Dave. A police dispatch message came up with Carries address. She checked the CCTV to reveal Kunoichi shooting at the house.

Carrie and Margaret were on the ground. Kunoichi was shooting at the house and getting a grenade ready.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I would like to thank all of my reviewers. So to sum up; Kunoichi is trying again to kill Carrie but why? How will they get out of this? Carrie and Tommy are going to prom and Stephen isn't very happy about that. If you have any questions please say and remember I post updates on my twitter so if you want to see any then my name is on my profile. Until next time, have fun.**


	9. Shopping

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Carrie or Hit-Girl. I would like to thank all my reviewers for their help and feedback. I have made the twice a week now.**

The blood of heroes chapter 9: Shopping

Kunoichi was firing into Carrie's house. Margaret and Carrie were on the ground taking cover from the gunshots. Hit-Girl was on her bike speeding towards Carries house. Stephen was running down the street as fast as he could to catch up.

''Visit this house, we beg you, Lord, and banish from it the deadly power of the evil one. May your holy angels dwell here to keep us in peace, and may your blessing be always upon us. We ask this through Christ our Lord. Amen.'' Margaret prayed. Carrie joined in with a few words but she was a little scared.

Kunoichi got a grenade ready. She threw it into the house after taking the pin out. Carrie looked at the grenade and froze in fear.

''No.'' Stephen yelled. He had just arrived. He fired a shot at Kunoichi but it did no good.

''No.'' Hit-Girl yelled when she arrived. She jumped off her bike and pointed a gun to Kunoichi.

Carrie looked at the grenade. She started to concentrate and lifted the grenade in the air. It went off but she managed to stop the explosion from consuming the room. She looked into the fire and it was beautiful in a small way.

Stephen could see the explosion inside the house. He fell to the floor with tears building up in his eyes. Hit-Girl looked at the house with fear building up. Kunoichi took out her sword, she was ready to end this.

Hit-Girl took out her swords on her staff. She was ready to fight. The two engaged in a fight. The two were fighting in the middle of the street. Stephen ran towards the house as fast as he could. He used his powers to rip the door open. He looked at Carrie hold the explosion in the air whilst Margaret looked terrified.

''Come on, get back.'' Stephen said. He took control of the fire and threw it outside. The fire disappeared when it went outside. Carrie fell unconscious and Margaret just looked at him.

''This is your doing.'' Margaret said. Stephen picked up Carrie and walked out of the house. Margaret followed him.

''I'm sorry about this.'' Stephen said.

Hit-Girl and Kunoichi were fighting in the middle of the street. They were equally matched but had more space. Kunoichi swung her sword down and cut Hit-Girls staff in half.

''Bitch.'' Hit-Girl said. She used the broken staff as two blades and started to fight back. Stephen used his powers to take one of Kunoichi spare swords. He engaged in the fight. Hit-Girl and Stephen were working together to fight Kunoichi. Stephen pushed Kunoichi back a little and Hit-Girl then slashed her armour.

Kunoichi threw a smoke grenade on the ground and then ran off.

''Fucking ninjas.'' Stephen said. Hit-Girl ran over to an unconscious Carrie with Margaret. Stephen started to walk towards her.

''Get away.'' Margaret hissed at Stephen. He just turned around and walked away.

Carrie woke up a few hours later in her bed. Since Margaret didn't like hospitals being in her bed after collapsing was about right. Mindy was in a chair waiting for her to wake up. She was still in her Hit-Girl uniform minus the wig and mask.

''Hey cousin.'' Mindy said. They both smiled.

''What happened?'' Carrie asked. Her head hurt a little.

''You overused your powers. You strained yourself.'' Mindy explained. Margaret suddenly burst in.

''Your awake.'' Margaret said. She had a bible and cross with her. She started to pray and Mindy sneaked out. Margaret probably didn't even know that Mindy was there.

''Momma I have some news. I've been invited to prom and I have accepted.'' Carrie said. Margaret looked in shock.

Stephen had just walked into his house. It was still a mess and Kunoichi was sat in the corner.

''Why are you here?'' Stephen asked. He poured himself a glass of whisky...A large glass.

''To see the legend fail. Rumour has it you are failing to get a job done.'' Kunoichi said mockingly.

''She was trained by Damon Macready.'' Stephen said. It didn't matter so much but that name was always going through his mind.

''Brother-in-law isn't it?'' Kunoichi said. Stephen remembered him, even the family dinners.

''Do you plan on killing me?'' Stephen asked. He didn't really care about living at the moment.

''Just your niece really. I mean I would kill you or your daughter.'' Kunoichi said. Stephen smashed his glass.

''If you touch her I will kill you.'' Stephen said. He poured himself another drink.

Carrie had the house to herself. Margaret had gone to work, she had not taken the prom news or the telekinesis well. Mindy knocked on her door.

''Ready?'' Mindy asked.

''Yep.'' Carrie said. They were going into town.

Mindy and Carrie walked into the dress shop ready to buy Carries prom dress.

''Are you sure about this?'' Mindy asked as she looked at some of the dresses.

''I need a dress.'' Carrie said as she looked at a few of the dresses.

''I mean going with this Tommy guy, doesn't he play pranks on you?'' Mindy asked.

''I'm worried about that but I've been assured that nothing will happen.'' Carrie said. She was very worried but Miss Desjardin had promised to make sure nothing will happen.

''Well you have always got your bodyguard to protect you.'' Mindy said. She tried to look tough for a second and the two just burst into laughter.

Billy and Chris were sat in a diner. They were eating dinner whilst on a date. Kunoichi walked up to them.

''Do I know you?'' Billy asked.

''I believe you work for a Dead Hunter?'' Kunoichi said. She pulled over a chair and sat down.

''He hasn't spoke to us in ages but yeah.'' Billy said.

''Well he is out of the picture and I have a job for the both of you.'' Kunoichi said. She placed three hundred dollars on the table. Billy and Chris smiled.

''Like what?'' Chris asked.

Mindy and Carrie were still in the dress shop.

''So what is up with you and Dave?'' Carrie asked. Mindy blushed a little bit.

''We definitely into each other.'' Mindy said. Carrie just looked at her.

''I think I might make my own dress.'' Carrie said as she looked at some material. She took out the pink material and she knew what she was going to do. Mindy noticed two girls laughing at them.

''Just give me a minute. Grab what you need and use my card.'' Mindy said as she handed Carrie her card. Carrie looked at the material whilst Mindy headbutted a girl and punched the other one. Carrie did not see anything.

''Hey, I'm just about to pay.'' Carrie said.

''Yeah you should hurry.'' Mindy said as she looked at the two girls.

Carrie and Mindy were in the make-up shop. They were looking at some of the make-up but neither of them knew what they were doing.

''What is this stuff?'' Carrie asked as she picked up two boxes of make-up.

''Why does it cost so much?'' Mindy asked as she looked at the lipstick.

''Can Dave help us?'' Carrie asked.

''He doesn't even know how to fight.'' Mindy said. They both looked confused.

''Hey look they got your colour.'' Carrie said as she handed Mindy a box of purple hair dye.

''I'm so doing a Rogue with this.'' Mindy said. She thought a purple streak would look good.

''A what?'' Carrie asked. She had spent time with Dave but not that much.

''You don't need to know.'' Mindy said.

''Do you two need some help?'' A shop assistant asked.

''Yes.'' Carrie and Mindy said at the same time.

Carrie was at home making her dress. She had nearly finished and was very proud of it.

''Red obviously.'' Margaret said.

''Its pink momma.'' Carrie said. The dress was pink.

''Have you seen Stephen recently?'' Margaret asked. She sounded really concerned about that.

''Call him by his name.'' Carrie said.

''Have you seen Ralph recently?'' Margaret asked.

Mindy and Dave were in the church. Mindy was applying the hair dye.

''Are you nearly ready yet?'' Dave asked. Mindy walked out. She had her blonde hair with a pink stripe through it.

''How do I look?'' Mindy asked. She wasn't to sure if it was a good idea but Dave smiled.

''Great.'' Dave said. Mindy smiled.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I would like to thank all of my reviewers. So to sum up; Mindy has a purple stripe in her hair, Carrie and Mindy had some bonding time at the shop and Kunoichi has a job for Billy and Chris but what? If you have any questions please say and remember I post updates on my twitter so if you want to see any then my name is on my profile. Until next time, have fun.**


	10. Prom

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Carrie or Hit-Girl. I would like to thank all my reviewers for their help and feedback. I have made the twice a week now.**

The blood of heroes chapter 10: Prom

Carrie and Mindy were in the church. It was one day until prom and Carrie was very nervous.

''It looks good, suits you.'' Carrie said. She pointed to Mindys purple stripe.

''Thanks. So are you all set for tomorrow?'' Mindy asked. She was busy cleaning out a gun. Carrie was sure there were more everyday.

''I'm really excited. Have you found any more information on the new assassin?'' Carrie asked.

''Yeah I have. She is called Kunoichi. She has been nearly everywhere. This is interesting though.'' Mindy said. She handed Carrie the file on her.

''Is this real?'' Carrie asked. The file had several photos of Scientists being killed in the random public places.

''Yeah whoever hired her really wanted these people dead. 12 scientists have been killed by this person. I may have broken several laws getting hold of this information.'' Mindy explained. She had a smile that wreaked of pride on her.

''Have you seen this police thing?'' Carrie asked. She took out a report and several CCTV photos. They showed Kunoichi shooting up a police station in order to get to a scientist.

''This was way before well everything. Before Big Daddy became well Big Daddy. He and Marcus must have been lucky.'' Mindy said. This sent a chill down the spine.

''What were they researching?'' Carrie asked.

''No record exists. Whatever they were researching must have been big though I mean if people lost their lives over it.'' Mindy said. They looked at a few pictures of a scientist who was shot on a moving train.

''How do we know it was her?'' Carrie asked.

''These.'' Mindy said. She handed Carrie a report. Most of the words were blacked out but she could work out it was meant to be Kunoichi who was hired.

''Where do you get these?'' Carrie asked.

''I have my sources.'' Mindy said. She smiled at that fact.

It was the middle of the night. Chris, Billy and two of their friends had just broke into a farm. They walked up to the pigpen. Billy was carrying a sledgehammer.

''Who wants to do the honors?'' Billy asked. One of his friends took the hammer off him but couldn't kill the pig.

''I'm sorry, I can't.'' The guy said. Billy took the sledgehammer off him.

''Pussy.'' Billy said. He was about to kill the pig.

''Wait.'' Chris yelled. She was having second thoughts and the thought of what Dead Hunter would do to her if he found out scared her.

''For what, Chris that bitch gets to go to prom and you don't. How is that fair?'' Billy asked. He then killed the pig.

Carrie was getting ready for prom. She had been excited about it all day but was very, very nervous. She had her prom dress on and it fitted well. It was pink like she wanted.

''Red, of course.'' Margaret said. She had pointed this out several times.

''I already told you it is pink.'' Carrie said. She had pointed that out several times as well.

''They're all going to laugh at you.'' Margaret said. Carrie had heard this several times as well.

''No they are not, please don't ruin this for me.'' Carrie said.

''I will invite that boy in and tell him about you, how you were born out of sin.'' Margaret said. She sounded very angry.

''What do you mean?'' Carrie asked. She was worried about what she was going to hear.

''How your father took me and had his way with me. I can still smell the whisky on his breath.'' Margaret explained. She was getting angry by thinking about it.

''Please stop it momma.'' Carrie begged but Margaret was too stubborn to.

''I should tell him.'' Margaret said. She started to walk but Carrie pushed her into the prayer closet and locked it.

''No, please don't.'' Carrie asked. She could hear Margaret banging her head against the door. She heard a car horn go off, it was Tommy.

Carrie turned up the radio so it would block out the banging. She walked outside to see Tommy in his tuxedo with a white dinner jacket.

''You look beautiful.'' Tommy said.

''Thanks and you to.'' Carrie said.

They were walking towards the limousine Tommy had hired. Carrie saw Mindy standing by a lamppost.

Carrie and Tommy were in the limousine for a few minutes. They arrived at the school quickly and it was busy.

''Ready?'' Tommy asked. He was about to open the door.

''Wait...Can we just sit here for a minute?'' Carrie asked. She was nervous.

''Sure. I'm going to say this though, nothing is going to happen.'' Tommy reassured her.

''Thank you.'' Carrie said. She went to open the door.

''Hang on, we are going to do this properly.'' Tommy said. He got out the limo and opened the door for her.

Mindy was in a shop with the intention of buying a movie to watch. Stephen then walked up to her.

''We may have fought together but that does not make us allies.'' Mindy said.

''Read this.'' Stephen said. He handed her a piece of paper. It was an email from Billy to one of his friends. It read 'We need your help. We are going to do the greatest prank of all-on Carrie White.'

''We need to get ready.'' Mindy said.

Tommy and Carrie were at the prom. He walked over to a table full of his friends.

''This here is my best friend of all time.'' Tommy said as he introduced his friend George.'' Tommy said as he introduced him.

''Lovely dress. Where did you get it?'' Georges date Erika asked Carrie.

''I made it.'' Carrie said.

''That is awesome.'' Erika said. She was genuinely impressed.

Carrie and Tommy were sitting on their table with Erika, George and Miss Desjardin.

''I'm glad you made it Carrie.'' Miss Desjardin said.

''So am I.'' Carrie said.

Chris and Billy were in the school car park. They had a bucket full of pigs blood. Kunoichi walked up to them.

''I will leave your reward in your car.'' Kunoichi said.

Chris and Billy walked inside and snuck backstage. They set up the bucket ready to drop it on Carrie. Chris had got one of their friends to sneak them in and rig the prom election.

Tommy and Carrie were voting for the prom king and queen.

''I don't know who to vote for.'' Carrie said as she looked through the list of names.

''Vote for yourself.'' Tommy said.

''We can't do that.'' Carrie said. Tommy just looked at her.

''Why not?'' Tommy asked.

''Its not right.'' Carrie said. Tommy laughed.

''Come on, to the devil.'' Tommy said. Carrie smiled.

''To the devil.'' Carrie said. She then cut herself on the paper.

''Are you ok?'' Tommy asked.

''I'm fine.'' Carrie said.

Carrie and Tommy were dancing to the song Dust to Dust. It was a slow dance. Carrie enjoyed the dance and the song, she was having the time of her life.

''Ok here we go. The prom king and queens are...Tommy Ross and Carrie White.'' The announcer said. They walked up to stage with Tommy high-fiving everyone in sight.

The two stood up on stage and were crowned. People started to cheer and celebrate. The suddenly the video of the shower room incident came on.

''What the hell.'' Tommy yelled. He was angry and Carrie was shocked. People just stood there having no idea what to do.

Mindy and Stephen pulled up in the school parking lot. Sue was just kicked out of the school.

''Have you seen what is happening in there?'' Sue said. She recognised Mindy.

''What?'' Stephen asked. Sue could see the pure anger in his eyes.

Carrie was stood terrified on stage.

''I promise I have nothing to do with this.'' Tommy told Carrie but she was still in shock.

''Turn that off now.'' Miss Desjardin yelled.

Suddenly the bucket fell. The blood poured down onto Carrie drenching her in blood. She was terrified and then it happened. Every bad memory and experience suddenly caught up to her and it felt good. She could feel the anger build up in her. The bucket then hit Tommy on the head. He hit the ground instantly with blood pouring everywhere.

''Please no.'' Carrie said. Miss Desjardin came up on stage. Carrie had just broke.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I would like to thank all of my reviewers. So to sum up; Kunoichi has killed 12 scientists but why? Stephen and Mindy have made a temporary alliance, will it last? Carrie has had the blood poured on her, what will she do? If you have any questions please say and remember I post updates on my twitter so if you want to see any then my name is on my profile. Until next time, have fun.**


	11. The laughter

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Carrie or Hit-Girl. I would like to thank all my reviewers for their help and feedback. I have made the twice a week now.**

The blood of heroes chapter 11: The laughter

Carrie was on stage looking over Tommy. His eyes were still open but they were cold and dead. Carrie looked at those eyes and she realised. He was dead. She wasn't sure if the people were laughing or not but to her it didn't matter, thats all she could hear.

''Carrie, are you ok?'' Miss Desjardin asked.

''Make them stop.'' Carrie begged. The laughing was getting louder.

''What?'' Miss Desjardin couldn't hear any laughing.

''Them laughing.'' Carrie said. Miss Desjardin looked at her as if she was insane.

Carrie stood up and felt the power run through her. She had just snapped. She then let her power unleash and everyone was pushed back. The wired fell from the ceiling and the sprinklers went off. She controlled the wires to electrocute people and set the school on fire. The building went up in flames. People were being crushed in the bleachers.

''Carrie why are you doing this?'' Miss Desjardin asked. Carrie just looked at her. She lifter her up in the air and broke her foot. She then left her on the stage.

Mindy was outside with Sue. They were desperately trying to get the main door open. A body came flying smashing the window. A table then came and hit the body.

''Fire exit.'' Sue said.

Sue and Mindy ran round to the corner to find the fire exit to the gym. Mindy took out her gun and shot the hinges. They then opened the door.

''Hit-Girl?'' One of the students asked. Mindy was in her costume.

''Get to cover.'' Mindy yelled.

The surviving students got to cover and fell to the ground. Suddenly the window burst and Carrie came floating out of it. Mindy looked at her with fear. She looked at the blood soaked dress and hair. This was bad.

''Stay away.'' One student warned but Mindy did not care. She removed her mask so she could talk to Carrie.

''Carrie, what is going on? What happened?'' Mindy asked. She looked at Carrie but Carrie was gone. Mindy was terrified.

''She was right, they all laughed.'' Carrie said. She sounded cold and angry. There was no life in her voice.

Carrie started to walk away.

''Carrie wait.'' Mindy said. A bullet hit Mindy in the chest. She quickly put her mask back on. Another bullet was fired at Carrie but it stopped in mid-air.

Carrie and Mindy looked over to see Kunoichi with a gun. Hit-Girl pulled out one of her guns and started to fire. Kunoichi took out one of her swords and attacked Hit-Girl. Hit-Girl took out her katana blade and the two engaged in a sword fight. Carrie walked away.

Stephen was running round the school. He walked up to a girl.

''What happened, what caused this?'' Stephen asked. The girl just looked at him. He made his gun visible.

''Chris and Billy.'' The girl said but Stephen walked away before she could finish.

Stephen running home as fast as he could. His window was still smashed so he just jumped through and entered his office. There it was, his uniform in the glass cabinet. He took it out and put it on.

Chris and Billy were in Billys car driving away.

''We need to get out of here. Start again.'' Billy said. He and Chris were terrified. They saw Carrie stand in the middle of the street.

''Run her over.'' Chris said. Billy accelerated and drove towards Carrie but she stopped it. Billy died instantly because he wouldn't wear his seatbelt. Chris just looked at Carrie. She was terrified and the fact that Carrie smiled made Chris scream. Carrie picked up the car and threw it to a petrol station. Chris was near death but was still conscious.

Dead Hunter was running down the street. He was looking for Billy and Chris. He was fully armed and ready to kill. Then he saw it, Billys car upside down by the petrol station. He walked over to it.

''Hello Chris.'' Dead Hunter said. Chris could barely move but a tear ran down her cheek.

''Help me.'' Chris whispered.

''No.'' Dead Hunter said. He then threw a grenade inside the car and walked away. The car went up in flames and took the petrol station with it. Dead Hunter managed to avoid it the blast.

Hit-Girl and Kunoichi were fighting outside the school.

''Join your father.'' Kunoichi said before kicking Mindy. Kunoichi then tackled her into the wall. Hit-Girl then punched her and then attacked Kunoichi with her sword.

Kunoichi took out a gun and started shooting. Hit-Girl smacked the gun out of her hand. Kunoichi then started to kick Hit-Girl back. She then threw her through a window. Kunoichi then jumped through. They were both in the burning school.

Dead Hunter was walking through the street. Smoke was everywhere as cars, building and plants were burning. He followed the path of destruction hoping to find Carrie but there was one place he knew she would be, one place…Home.

Hit-Girl and Kunoichi were fighting in the burning school. Parts of it was crumbling around them and an ocean of bodies paved the ground. They fought their way into the gym.

''So I take it you orchestrated this?'' Hit-Girl asked. Kunoichi kicked her in the chest and the slashed her arm, chest and face.

''I think it is only fitting that it ends where it began.'' Kunoichi said. She was ready to finish Hit-Girl but was hit in the back. Kick-Ass had arrived.

''You're late.'' Hit-Girl said.

''Aren't I always?'' Kick-Ass asked.

The two started to fight Kunoichi but with Kick-Ass' inexperience and Hit-Girls wounds they were still outmatched. The three were fighting as the building was falling apart. Kunoichi kicked Hit-Girl away and then stabbed Kick-Ass.

''No.'' Hit-Girl yelled. She then stood up and ran towards Kunoichi. The pain was unbearable but she had to do it. She then tackled Kunoichi onto the ground. It was covered in blood and they could barely see. Hit-Girl punched Kunoichi several times before she grabbed Kick-Ass' rod and then smashed it into Kunoichi's chest killing her.

Hit-Girl then dragged Kick-Ass out of the burning building. They knew where they had to go now.

Dead Hunter arrived at Carrie's house. It seemed unaffected by the destruction of the town as if it was purposely avoided. He walked towards it.

Carrie was inside the house. She had just had a bath but was worried because the prayer closet had been forced open. She didn't care anymore, all she could hear was the laughing. It never stopped but only got louder. It just wouldn't stop.

''Did they, did they laugh?'' Margaret asked. She had a knife behind her back.

''It won't stop.'' Carrie said. It hurt her.

''Pray with me.'' Margaret said.

Dead Hunter was looking at the house. Sue ran up to him.

''Please don't hurt her.'' Sue asked.

''I will do what I have to do.'' Dead Hunter said. They walked towards the house but heard a scream. They started to sprint. Dead Hunter used his power to rip the door open and they burst in.

Carrie was staring at Margaret. She had every sharp object pointing towards Margaret. She then fired them killing her. The blades fell to the ground and Carrie took the lifeless Margaret in her arms.

''I want her back.'' Carrie said. She had tears building up in her eyes.

''I'm sorry.' Dead Hunter said. He pulled down his hood and took off the mask. Carrie then felt it again.

''Why were you never around?'' Carrie asked. She was getting angry.

''I had my reasons.'' Stephen said. He still felt guilty.

''You were never there to protect me. You were never there to stop them laughing.'' Carrie yelled. Noises were heard coming from the roof. Sue turned around and saw several stones hit the ground.

''What is happening?'' Sue asked. She was terrified.

''Congratulations. It's a girl.'' Carrie said before picking up Sue and throwing her out. She landed softly on the ground.

''Please come with me.'' Stephen asked. He had his hand out. The building was starting to come down.

''Will it stop? The laughing?'' Carrie asked. Stephen looked at her. Whatever was happening to her was bad.

Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass were in the church. Mindy had quickly patched up Dave and he was asleep. Mindy then ran out to find Carrie. She then grabbed her bike.

She drove her motorbike through the streets that were covered in smoke and then she made it, Carries house or what was left of it anyway. She looked at the crumbling house and felt like crying, something she did not like to do.

''Help.'' Stephen yelled from a distance. Mindy ran over to help.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I would like to thank all of my reviewers. So to sum up; Billy and Chris are dead, do you think Stephen was right? Is Carrie alive? What is up with the laughter? Kunoichi is dead, was it justified? If you have any questions please say and remember I post updates on my twitter so if you want to see any then my name is on my profile. Until next time, have fun.**


	12. The search begins

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Carrie or Hit-Girl. I would like to thank all my reviewers for their help and feedback. I have made the twice a week now.**

The blood of heroes chapter 12: The search begins.

Mindy ran over to the crumbling building. Stephen was there with an unconscious Carrie. They were both covered in dust and blood. Mindy ran over.

''I know where we can take her.'' Mindy said. She was terrified that Carrie might be dead.

Stephen and Mindy carried Carrie into the church. Dave was on the table but he was conscious. Luckily it was only a flesh wound.

''What happened?'' Dave asked. Mindy and Stephen but Carrie on a table.

''She has overdone herself.'' Stephen explained. Carrie seemed fine but she was exhausted.

''She was on about laughing?'' Mindy asked. Stephen looked said.

''I heard it as well. I'm afraid that she may have lost her mind.'' Stephen said. He felt like crying.

''She's gone insane?'' Dave asked. He got off his table and walked over. His shoulder still hurt though.

''I'm afraid your friend, my daughter Carrie has gone insane and well she won't be the same person.'' Stephen explained.

''She will live right? We can help her.'' Mindy said. She felt like crying.

''I hope so.'' Stephen said. He had the face of a worried father.

They had been waiting for a few hours. They could hear the emergency services go into town. It sounded like hell out there.

Mindy was having her hot chocolate with marshmallows. She didn't really feel like drinking it though. Dave was talking to Stephen.

''So why did you leave?'' Dave asked.

''Same reason you wear that outfit. It's something I had to do, I sometimes wished I hadn't.'' Stephen explained. He could remember that night where he left.

''What will you do after this?'' Dave asked.

''I don't know. I will be close though, I think I will have a word with my employer though.'' Stephen explained.

''So the Motherfucker is alive.'' Dave said. He wished he had just died that night.

''If you call that living. He is a massive prick though.'' Stephen said. He was happy he took the job but hated what had happened, he felt responsible.

Carrie then woke up. She hurt all over but that wasn't her problem. The laughing was there, all of it. Then the memories came, everything she did arrived. Carrie wasn't sad though, she was happy she got her revenge and she wanted more.

''Carrie, you are awake.'' Mindy said. She seemed happy but then she looked at Carrie. She couldn't recognise her, all she could see was madness.

''Make it stop.'' Carrie asked.

''What?'' Mindy asked.

''Make it stop.'' Carrie screamed. She then pushed everyone and everything back a few meters. Carrie then walked out of the church.

''What the hell was that?'' Dave asked. Mindy got up and started to get things ready.

''Mindy what are you doing?'' Stephen asked.

''I'm going to get my friend back.'' Mindy said.

''Your friend is gone. She won't be coming back.'' Stephen said.

''My friend is still there. You may be her father and my uncle but she is my cousin. Family sticks together.'' Mindy said. She started to walk out.

''I'm going back to New York. I need to finish cleaning up after the Motherfucker but if you need my help. You know how to reach me.'' Dave said.

''Thank you.'' Mindy said. The two kissed and left. Stephen was left there on his own.

Mindy and Dave were at the trainstation.

''You got what you need?'' Dave asked before he got on his train.

''Money, guns, knives. Everything I need. I have other stuff in storage ready to be shipped.'' Mindy said.

''I think you might need this. To remind you what you are looking for.'' Dave said. He handed Mindy a photo of her and Carrie when they went to buy prom stuff.

''Thank you.'' Mindy said. She forgot they took it.

Carrie was sat in a junk yard. She had managed to get some trousers and a jacket but that was it. She was sat there cold and alone. She was lifting several pieces of junk in the air and then smashed them together. The laughing was too loud for her.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I would like to thank all of my reviewers. So to sum up; Carrie has gone insane, what will happen to her now? Is Stephen sorry for his sins? Will Mindy be able to get to Carrie before it is too late? Sorry about the shorter chapter but I am changing directions before the finale. If you have any questions please say and remember I post updates on my twitter so if you want to see any then my name is on my profile. Until next time, have fun.**


	13. Bloody reunion

Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Carrie or Hit-Girl. I would like to thank all my reviewers for their help and feedback. I have made the twice a week now.

The blood of heroes chapter 13: Bloody reunion.

Mindy was sitting on a park bench. She had spent the last few months looking for her cousins Carrie White. Nobody knew what happened to Carrie on the night of the Black Prom but most people dismiss her as dead. Mindy knows she is not.

Since the Black Prom hell had broken loose. Suddenly telekinesis had become something that didn't exist only in science fiction but it was possible. Somewhere out there were people with genuine superpowers. At first people were afraid but there were stories about people doing impossible things and more stories arrived every day.

Mindy couldn't find her cousin. She was growing more and more desperate. She sat in her hotel room staring at a board with newspaper clippings and red string linking them. At the top was a picture of Mindy and Carrie together.

''I will find you, I promise.'' Mindy said to herself. She reached for her phone and phoned Dave.

''Hey Mindy. What is up?'' Dave asked. He had just finished working out and was out of breath.

''Just feeling down. How is New York?'' Mindy asked.

''New York is fine. Got any leads yet.'' Dave asked. He knew she was worried.

''Some homeless man claims to have seen a guy been thrown across a train track so I thought I might give that a try.'' Mindy explained.

''A homeless guy? He is probably just crazy.'' Dave said chuckling.

''Fucking hell Dave I'm desperate. I don't know what to do any-more.'' Mindy snapped.

''I'm sorry.'' Dave apologised.

''No I'm sorry that was out of line no matter how much of a douche you are being.'' Mindy apologised to the best of her ability. Dave just laughed.

Two homeless men were running through a dark tunnel.

''Hurry.'' The man in front screamed. They were nearly at the exit but the man at the back stopped.

''Oh shit.'' The man whispered before being forced backwards. He then disappeared into the darkness.

The surviving homeless man escaped. He went to find a university professor who was studying paranormal activities.

''So what exactly did you see?'' The professor asked. He was Professor Jared Yardley.

''Well this girl was moving things with her mind. She accused us of laughing and then attacked us.'' The homeless man explained.

''Well this does appear to be the person I am looking for. I thank you for this information and be on your way.'' Jared said.

''What do you mean?'' The homeless man asked.

''Leave. I believe there is a homeless shelter around the corner, I also believe some students cater to your kind.'' Jared said. He gave the homeless man a glare until he left. Jared then started to type on his computer about the information he had just received.

Mindy was walking through the street. She was heading towards the university and was looking for Professor Jared Yardley, according to a homeless man he knew something. She found his office and knocked.

''Come in please.'' Jared said and Mindy walked in.

''Hello, I read you know about Carrie White.'' Mindy said as she walked in.

''Are you one of my students?'' Jared asked. He was a tall man with a slit back light brown hair and a ginger beard. He was wearing a black waist coat with matching trousers, white shirt and a red tie. Mindy still had her purple stripe was was still wearing leather because she was on her bike.

''No I'm.'' Mindy said but Jared cut in.

''If you aren't one of my students then leave.'' Jared said. He then glared at her. This made Mindy annoyed.

''I need to know about Carrie White.'' Mindy said. She was clearly annoyed.

''Everybody does. We need to know what happened and how it can be prevented.'' Jared explained.

''Where is she?'' Mindy asked.

''Why would I tell you?'' Jared asked in reply.

''Because I need to find her.'' Mindy said. Jared smiled.

''I am assembling a team to go and investigate a certain area. There has been a several attacks and it fits the profile. Sign this.'' Jared said as he threw her a clipboard and pen.

''Fine.'' Mindy said. She wouldn't have normally done this but she was desperate. Mindy signed the form. Jared sent a text saying 'Hit-Girl has come to us.'

Mindy was outside a tunnel with Jared and several students.

''So the plan is, is we go inside and try to make friends with her.'' One of the students said.

''Exactly. Her weakness is laughing so whatever you do, do not laugh.'' Jared explained.

''That won't help. If you are going in there. You better stay out of her way.'' Mindy replied.

''And what makes you such an expert?'' One of students asked.

''I knew her.'' Mindy replied.

''So did I.'' Stephen said. He walked towards them. He was wearing a suit but looked like he hadn't washed in days. He seemed drunk.

''What are you doing here?'' Mindy asked. She had sneaked in a gun and was ready to shoot him.

''Keeping an eye on my daughter.'' Stephen said. He also has a gun but was to drunk to shoot straight.

''Ready?'' Jared asked. Every picked up their stuff and walked in. Stephen took out a bottle of whisky and downed some of it, he then proceeded to walk into the dark tunnel.

The team had flashlights and were looking around the place. There was blood all over the walls and body parts of people and animals everywhere.

''If you get in my way I will kill you, family or not.'' Mindy whispered to Stephen.

''I should say the same for you.'' Stephen replied.

''Please you are drunk. What can you do?'' Mindy asked. Stephen then made his flashlight hover.

They walked up to a broken door.

''In here.'' Jared said. They walked through the door and found what seemed to be like a fifteen foot shelter made of scrap parts. Dead bodies were impaled around it.

''What the fuck?'' Mindy asked. Could Carrie have done something like this.

''Hello Carrie, are you around?'' Jared yelled. There was no reply.

''Carrie it is me Mindy.'' Mindy yelled.

''What are you doing?'' One of the students hissed.

''Mindy?'' Carrie yelled. She then appeared. She was wearing trousers and a hooded jumper. She was covered in blood and looked terrible.

''Thank god I found you.'' Mindy said. She walked over to hug her.

''Stay back. I'm dangerous.'' Carrie said. She seemed terrified.

''No you are not. You are my cousin.'' Mindy said as she walked closer to her, tears were building up in Carries and Mindys eyes.

''Then why are you laughing?'' Carrie asked. She suddenly seemed really angry. She could hear laughing.

''Brilliant.'' Jared said. He was filming everything.

''Stop them laughing.'' Carrie screamed. She then pushed everyone back and ran out.

''Carrie wait.'' Mindy yelled as she got up. A student went to attack Carrie but he was lifted into the air and was ripped in half.

''You shouldn't have come here.'' Carrie said. Several knifes started to fly around the place cutting the students to pieces. Stephen used his powers to deflect the knifes. Jared ran out but was cut in the leg. Carrie then disappeared.

Mindy ran out of the tunnel looking for Carrie. She could see her at the end but Carrie seemed angry.

''Carrie let me help you.'' Mindy pleaded.

''Even god can't help me now.'' Carrie said. She then took off instantly. Mindy ran out to discover Carrie had escaped.

Jared was at a bar drinking. He had just had his leg stitched up and was waiting for the police. A man in military uniform walked up to him.

''I have a job for you professor Yardley.'' The man said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I would like to thank all of my reviewers. So to sum up; Carrie is insane and more powerful than ever, but to what extent? What do the military want with Carrie? Will this be connected to the scientists Kunoichi killed? Should Mindy and Stephen team up to find Carrie? I will be on a short break because of exam season so I'm sorry. There are two more chapters left so if you have any ideas for the finale please say. Until next time, have fun.**


End file.
